From the Diary of James E Wilson, MD
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: Wilson/House, Wilson's POV. WIlson is "forced" to live with House for a week after his roof leaks. Subtitled "The Hilson's" for Corinne. Also, I only intended for 7 chapters one for each day , but seeing I have a wild imagination, expect more.
1. Chapter 1

Day One

I knew it was late, and that he was probably sleeping, but it had to be done. I tried to open the door for the hell of it, and surprisingly (or I guess not), it was unlocked. It was dark, but I managed to find his room. I decided not to turn the light on, and ran into something which was payback for my stupidity. His door was cracked open, and the moonlight shone upon his face. I could vaguely see his sleeping figure. It was the most peaceful I've ever seen him. I almost felt bad for waking him up. Almost. I knelt down slightly and shook his shoulder and he jumped about 5 feet in the air. He sat up, turned his light on, and stared me down.

"Wilson, what the fuck are you doing here at-" he looked at his clock, "12:30 at fucking night?"

"My ceiling is leaking and I need a place to stay. I figured since you live alone, I could stay here." He sighed disgustedly and laid back down.

"You are making it worse than it is. Why don't you go annoy Cuddy or Chase or something?" I was prepared to take any shit House threw at me, but I still couldn't help that urge to reach over and smack him. I couldn't tell him the reason was because I had feelings for him, so I had to think fast.

"They, unlike you, have lives, and I wouldn't want to interrupt them."

"What makes you think I don't have plans of any sort? I actually had plans to sleep tonight, but you fucked those up." We sat in silence for a while until he spoke.

"You're not leaving?"

"I told you, my ceiling is leaking and-" he was already out of the bed, mumbling about something and getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You keep bitching and already woke me up. I need to see this 'leaking' ceiling of yours." We were at my house in a few minutes. but it seemed longer with lack of conversation. When I opened my door, and I could see was water. Everywhere. It dripped from the ceiling. It puddled on the floor. It was ruining all of my furniture slowly. House was of course oblivious to all of this. He laughed a little and walked in.

"Wilson, you always worry too much." He looked up and saw the source of the leak. He raised his cane and tapped it a few times.

"See? It's only this right here." He kept tapping it and I wasn't sure it was such a great idea. As soon as I opened my mouth to tell him, my ceiling cracked even more and water poured down. It wasn't as if I MEANT to laugh at him, but since I was right, I thought it was entirely appropriate to do so.

"Do you think it is wise to laugh at the person who is letting you spend time at his place?" I did stop. Was he being serious? I looked at him until he jerked his head towards the door and made his way out. By the time we got back to his place, all I wanted was to sleep. I asked where I would be sleeping, and without stopping, he pointed to the couch and slammed his bedroom door shut. I didn't expect him to ask me into his room, so I don't know why I felt offended. I took my place on the couch and was out in 5 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I admit it. I didn't expect what happened when we walked into the hospital together. People looked at us, but didn't stare. It was like they...expected this to happen. I looked over at House, who seemed unfazed.

"What is wrong with these people?" I hissed, "no one is saying anything about us!" He looked at me, curiosity written all over his face.

"Why would people talk?" he asked, and I instantly blushed. "It's not like we are together."

"Right, right." I mumbled. He gave me an amused look as Cuddy appeared. She was looking down at a file and speaking to House, oblivious to the fact that I was there. When she finally did, she looked over at me and nodded once. She continued to talk to him, leaving me to stand there looking like a complete jackass. Why haven't I left? I thought to myself. When Cuddy finally left, I turned to House and asked "Why is it alright for everyone that I am here with you?" he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his office. He wasn't giving me answers, so I was left with no choice to to ask Cuddy. I felt a knot in my stomach as I walked towards her door, and I don't know why. As soon as she called "Come in," I fought off every urge to fucking run.

"Hello, Wilson."

"Cuddy, can I ask you a question?" I asked my shoes. I glanced up quickly to see her confused expression.

"Didn't you find it a bit, uh, odd that I walked in with House this morning?" Her expression now changed to unreadable.

"No. Is there something I should worry about?"

"Oh no. God no." I brushed off that statement, feeling the heat rise to my face. I knew she knew, watching that smirk rise on her face. She put her hand on my shoulder and laughed a little.

"Wilson. Please. I know what you are thinking. It's so obvious. Now, I can't tell if House knows or not. Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't do that!" I replied, horrified. She was still smiling as she walked away. I couldn't help but linger in the hall, looking like a moron. It was only one person's opinion. Suddenly, I had an idea! I would ask Chase, Cameron and Foreman what they think. They work with him, so they should be able to help, right? Right?!

"I think you should really tell him!" Cameron gushed, staring at me with teary eyes.

"I thought you had a thing for him?" I asked, puzzled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Used to. But I grew up. No offense." She added quickly.

"Don't tell him." Foreman shot at me. "It would be pointless. House doesn't like anyone but himself. You are wasting your time." Good to know. Really.

"I think....umm..." Chase stopped walking around and looked bewildered. "I don't know."

"Well. Everyone has been such a great help to me. Thank you all." I walked out, defeated. When I got home later, I saw House do the one thing he is good at: nothing. Sigh. I walked up to him, trying to figure out what to say.

"House, I-"

"My team is a bunch of morons." I exhaled and he continued.

"They can't get ANYTHING right. I don't even know why I don't fire all of them." He shook his head disgustedly. He breezed right by me mumbling "I'm going to bed." and slammed my (yes, MY) bedroom door in my face.

"Yes, House. I love you. I'm so glad you came to live with me. Please stay forever." I saw his door open and his head poked out. I became hopeful until he said "Phonebook's on the table. Look for a plumber." and it was shut again.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

I didn't intent to not call. I wanted to. The page was open and everything. Every time I picked up the phone, I couldn't dial. I wanted to stay with House forever, even though I knew that was impossible. When House came home, I was prepared to tell him everything.

"So did you call someone yet?" he asked, clearly uninterested. I held my breath for several seconds until I blurted out "They were all closed." Skeptically, he looked at me.

"They were ALL closed?" I blushed over my stupidity.

"Ok, alright. I admit I didn't call anyone. I forgot." He shook his head.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." He replied. "I can't be with someone who spends an hour in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry I like to look good." I snapped. He looked at me for a brief second and walked away. I figured, what the fuck, he's already pissed at me, why not risk it?

"House, I was wondering-" I was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He looked at me, then at his phone.

"Have to take it." Was all he said before flipping his phone open. I wanted to cry. Or punch him in the mouth. After his phone call, he came back half angry and half amused.

"Idiots. Luckily I talked them though everything and I hope they don't kill the patient." He laughed in spite of himself. I couldn't help but stare at him. All traces of his laugh gone, he looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...You! You don't care about...fuck. Never mind." I threw my hands up and got my crap together. He followed behind me, the sound of his cane giving him away if he was trying to be subtle.

"You have no place to go."

"That may be so, but I'd rather be anywhere but here." I stormed out of his apartment, hoping with some strange twist of fate, that he would run towards me, grab my arm, cry "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" and kiss me passionately. He shut the door on me. I actually DIDN'T have a place to go, so I figured my safest place would be Chase's place. At least he wouldn't nag me to death. He opened the door, and, as usual, greeted me with a bewildered look.

"Chase. I have no place to go. Please. Let me stay here." He looked over his shoulder and back at me. Finally he smiled and let me come in. I had put my stuff down and within seconds I heard the voice of someone. A girl. I looked at Chase who suddenly looked terrified.

"Chase..."

"It's alright. She shouldn't care." This "she" was saying something when she saw me and jumped back ten feet. Chase looked at me, then her.

"Oh my God! Chase, who is this?" She didn't look angry, just curious.

"Kayla, this is Wilson. Wilson, this is Kayla. Everyone happy?" Silence.

"I need a drink." Chase walked off to the kitchen and left Kayla and I in the room together. I didn't know what to do, so I walked over to the couch and sat down. Kayla was still standing there when she finally spoke.

"I think I know your situation." I looked up at her and she smiled.

"What do you mean?" She sat down next to me and crossed her legs.

"Look. I've been to the hospital a few times to see Chase and I've seen you there, too. Every time I saw you, you were with House. Now, call me crazy, but the way you look at him is full of intensity and love. I don't see it in him. I can feel it, however. Is that why you are here? Something to do with him?" I couldn't speak. I just stared at her. The only thing I could manage was a tiny nod. Her smile returned and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I think I can help." She whispered. I wanted to know more, but Chase came back. Every now and then, I kept looking back at Kayla. Our eyes never really met, but I could tell she was still thinking about it. When Chase wasn't looking, she mouthed "I'll help you tomorrow" to me, and I smiled in spite of myself. I didn't even know her, but I trusted her. Still, I couldn't help but ask her why she knew all this. She laughed a little and pulled her hair back.

"After all, he is my father."


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four

I hardly slept the other night. Kayla's last sentence still rung in my head. Why didn't he tell me? Was she actually a stalker who was infatuated with House? I laid in bed some more until I hear voices coming from somewhere in the house. Shit, they were up. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:35. I got up and saw Chase was already in the shower. Kayla was by herself so I decided to ask her a few questions. That is, if I could speak.

"Hey, Wilson." she greeted me with a smile. I grunted.

"Did you sleep good last night?" I stared at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Were you thinking about that thing I told you last night?" "I nodded bleakly.

"Alright. I'll tell you. It was while ago, obviously, over 18 years ago. House was still confused and he met my mom. They had sex once and he told her the next day this wasn't for him, that he couldn't sleep with another woman again because he knew his true feelings were towards men. She couldn't tell him she was going to have a baby. He left and within some time I was born. My mom's side barely has any family so when she died, I decided to find my father. He was, of course, skeptical and blah blah, we are really father and daughter." She watched me as I slowly processed everything. Alright, so she wasn't crazy.

"Oh, my God, so if you two get married or whatever, I will totally be your step daughter!" she laughed, and I finally smiled.

"So, are you finally gonna talk to him about moving back?"

"No." I actually spoke, and hearing my voice startled me. Kayla frowned and shook her head.

"You need to. You can't keep doing this to yourself." i nodded slowly, trying to convince myself that I should actually tell him.

"What would you tell him?" I don't know why, but I laughed. Hard. Kayla observed me, but I couldn't help it. I was tired, confused, frustrated, so I laughed.

"I take that as a no." She shook her head and sighed. I was about to say something but Chase came out. I was greeted with his usual bewildered look but I was distracted. I was looking at him in a different view, one Kayla sees him in. He was, in a word, hot. His hair, his eyes, his mouth... I caught Kayla looking.

"Not my type." I mumbled and she smirked. On my way to work, I felt my stomach tie itself up in knots and I seriously decided to turn around. No. I needed to do this. I can't be afraid all my life. Even if House turns me down, so what? What's new? He was in his office, and I felt like puking. I couldn't leave because he caught me and kept staring at me. I cursed him until I opened his door, where I put on a fake smile and tried my best to not cry. His expressions didn't change, but I spoke anyway.

"House. There has been something on my mind for a few days and I never knew how to tell you, and even now I don't know. But...God damn it House, I am in love with you. I don't know why, but I am. I stalled looking for help for my place because I liked spending that extra time with you. I always wanted to say this, but I was too afraid. And everyone knew. So, what do you say?" His expression was still the same. He finally stood up, and I truly believed he was getting up to hug me or fuck me right there in his office. Instead, he pointed to the door and quietly mumbled "Get the fuck out of here. Now." I thought I was going into shock. Did he just...deny me? I slowly walked out, hoping for a joke, but as usual there was none, and my pace quickened. I walked past the concerned looks of House's workers and escaped the embraces from Cameron. I sped to Chase's house where I saw Kayla was home. I banged on the door and she answered, almost as bewildered as Chase usually is. I was too emotional to consider that maybe bewilderness was a disease and maybe Kayla caught it. When she saw it was me, her expression softened and she pulled me inside.

"Wilson, what's wrong?" Everything caught up to me and I let loose and cried. She embraced me and we stayed that was for at least an hour. I kept crying and blubbering nonsense about how I thought for some strange reason I thought he loved me. She assured me that everything would be ok. I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't.

"What did you do to him?" Chase asked, and I hadn't noticed he came home.

"What do you mean?"

"He was more pissed off than usual." He was observing me, his usual bewilderness was more confused and questioning. He didn't wait for an answer.

"Well, you better fix it soon. I can't get blamed for shit just because he's pissed at you."

"Chase..." Kayla warned.

"Fine." I got up, defeated. "I'll just find a new place to stay. Again." I sulked out of the room and Kayla stood up and shouted "Stop." We looked at her in shock.

"Chase, shut the fuck up. WIlson, you are NOT leaving our place until you get everything fixed with House. Am I making myself clear?" She stood there, hands on hips, her head slightly tilted. Absentmindedly, Chase and I nodded. She stormed off, and Chase followed her, maybe hoping for angry sex, leaving me in the living room by myself. I turned to leave when I heard a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is so short!! _ I promise to make it up to you in Day Five whenever I get my lazy ass to write! 3

Day Four con't.

I opened the door and saw it was only Cameron, bleary eyed and sniffling. My heart sunk a little, even though I knew House would never take me back. She started crying harder and embraced me.

"Oh, Wilson! I just heard what happened! I am so sorry!" She was making a complete fool of herself, and I tried to worm my way out of her arms but she squeezed harder.

"Cameron, please..." I groaned, and then I saw Cuddy. She wasn't crying, but I could see her eyes were misty.

"Dr. Wilson..."

"Please!" I broke free from Cameron and threw my arms up. "I don't need any fucking sympathy! I am..."

I saw him.

"Fine." I breathed. Cuddy and Cameron followed my gaze and backed away. Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but Cuddy grabbed her arm.

"It's getting late. Cameron, come now." I was alone with House. He wouldn't even meet my eye. No one spoke for a while, so I broke the ice.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Because." More silence.

"House..."

"Wilson, I've been thinking. Maybe you aren't such a mindless love idiot. Maybe you are good for me. Hell, you are good TO me. I never thought anyone could love me like you do. I....miss you."

"Are you asking me to come back?" he walked closer to me and smirked. I could feel my blood pressure rising as he took my face and brought it closer to his. It was going great until Kayla came in, talking to me. She saw up and jumped, hands to mouth.

"Jesus! Well, I am glad to see you back together again. Just, please, not in my living room." House and I looked at each other and he said "Don't worry. We are going back home." She looked at him, then me, and smiled. I knew he wouldn't do anything emotional in front of people, so I turned to leave when he grabbed my face and kissed me.

"For the interruption." he stated, and I blushed. And that's what I did. I went home with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Five

I actually woke up smiling. Even after I looked at the clock and saw I was late, I didn't care. House was laying next to me, and that's all that matters. House rolled over to look at me and smile.

"I'm glad you're back." The love didn't last, because as soon as I went to say something, he got out of bed and said "I have to pee." I sighed and laid my head back down. The phone rang and I reflexively grabbed it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"House?" It was Cuddy.

"Not quite." Silence.

"Oh, my God. Wilson. You are...there. Did you...yeah, you did. Well. Umm. Never mind then. Take as long as you'd like." she hung up before I could answer. House was standing at the door frame, watching.

"Who was that?"

"Cuddy." he laughed a little.

"Bitch me out?"

"She WANTED to, but she knows that we slept together last night and told us to take as long as we'd like."

"That Cuddy." he sighed. "No wonder I like to keep you around. She lets me do whatever I please." I didn't like the sound of that. He saw my tension and sat down next to me.

"Kidding, Wilson. Just because there are no women in this relationship doesn't mean you have to act like one." I eased up a bit. I have to get used to him being an ass, constantly.

"Out of curiosity, is your place ready yet?" Shit. Shit. Shit. I completely forgot.

"Do you think you are staying here forever?" House questioned, a little annoyance in his voice.

"Of course not." I mumbled.

"Two days, and it'll be a week." he noted. He then pointed to the phonebook and left for work. I wanted to cry. I couldn't face anyone in the hospital when I came in. My good mood ruined, I walked straight to my office. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off, but it was persistent named Kayla.

"What happened?" she asked. "You two left so happy last night."

"Don't remind me." I grumbled. She frowned and cocked her head to the side, momentarily looking like House.

"He wouldn't be like this for this long, I would've thought. Maybe something is up." I looked at her doubtfully. She looked so sure of herself I wanted to hug her. Or punch her in the mouth. Regardless, I didn't believe her.

"Go talk to him." She urged, and before I knew it, she shoved me in the direction of House's office. She watched me the whole walk there, and I decided it was best to just do it.

"House, I-" He glared up at me, holding up a finger. I didn't realize he was on the phone so I backed away. After he hung up, I asked "Who was that?"

"Hooker. Says I forgot to pay. Dumb bitch can't count I guess." I stared at him until he said "Kidding, really. Women are gross." God, he was so frustrating sometimes.

"We need to talk."

"I need to save this patient." He brushed by me as his beeper went off. He pissed me off so bad that I knocked down a stack of his papers. Then I felt bad so I picked them up again. I had two days and I had to leave. I had no where to go. I asked Chase if I could stay with them again, but he laughed at me.

"Are you kidding? Kayla finally stopped crying about you yesterday. I don't need her to start up again." If he wasn't so hot I'd strangle him. I was tempted to until House popped his head in the door and said "Wilson." I felt like a little kid that got in trouble when I stood up. We went back to his office and we sat opposite of each other.

"Be my bitch and you can stay with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Day Six

I stood my ground and told him that that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life, and that in no way would I do it. How I ever ended up in his place, doing all the cleaning and cooking, I'll never know. What can I say, I'm in love. And I wanted to be back with him.

"You missed a spot." He pointed to a place on the floor that I swore I cleaned.

"And, why aren't you wearing the maid's outfit I got you?" He smirked at me as I scrubbed the floor, pretending I was scrubbing his face off.

"You know, House, you COULD help a little."

"But I'm not trying to live with me again." My stomach knotted up because I knew he was right. I was acting this low because I needed to be with him. So I kept cleaning until I felt my phone vibrate.

"No phone calls!" he shouted as I took the call in another room.

"How are you?" It was Kayla.

"It's...ok. I'm doing everything for him."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Cooking, cleaning-"

"Wilson. Please say 'just kidding' at the end of this statement." I was confused. I thought she'd be happy that we were back together.

"He only wants you back to do all his work for him. Where is your self respect?"

"But I love him-"

"Oh, please. If Chase ever told me to be his bitch, I'd fucking punch his mouth. House is lazy. You are weak. Grow a pair." And she hung up on me. That last statement stung. I was not weak. I stood there, phone in hand thinking, until House shouted "Wilson! It's five minutes after my dinner time! Stop slacking!" I was distracted the whole time I cooked. When I finished, I threw the food in front of House and walked away.

"What's the matter, Princess? Watching your figure?"

"House, am I weak?"

"Of course you are." He informed me, causally taking another bite. I don't know what got into me, but I took his plate and threw it at the wall. He watched me curiously as I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in. All these pills he had; so lovely and colorful and deadly. I decided which ones to mix when he knocked on the door.

"Wilson, I was kidding." SIlence.

"What are you doing in there?" Now I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was having fun taking bottles down and throwing them to the floor, hearing the panic rise in House's voice.

"Wilson you idiot! You are a doctor! You know that what you are doing is idiotic!" I laughed silently to myself. The next thing I remember is waking up, looking at all the bottle scattered on the floor. What time was it? My watch said 12:23 pm. Holy shit. I fell asleep in the bathroom, and I wasn't even drunk. I figured I needed to go to my place and spend the night. I'll figure out how to fix it when I wake up. I quietly took my things and crept out. I never realized how dark it was at midnight. I saw my apartment and smiled. I missed my place. My smile changed into a look of bewilderment as I stared at my door.


	8. Chapter 8

Day Seven

"Apartment for sale."

How did this happen? I sure as hell don't remember doing this. I opened my door with shaking hands and looked around. It was fixed. The place looked brand new. I checked the number on the door to check if it was mine. It was unreal. How comes somewhere and fixes it up? Nothing was missing as far as I could tell.

"You couldn't wait until morning." I reeled around and saw House, casually standing in the door jam. I was speechless. I looked at him, the my apartment.

"That time you saw me on the phone? I was calling someone to fix it up. He came, fixed it up, and I put it up for sale."

"But I have nowhere to go." He laughed at me like i was an idiot.

"You are staying with me." House walked over to me and kissed me.

"I was planning on you staying with me anyway, but I wanted to see how far I could push you."

"Very far." I mumbled, wiping my eyes. I was tired, and House wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's take you home." Home. The word sounded so surreal to me. I took one last look at my soon to be ex apartment before I locked my door.

"You can say bye to it in the morning. The lease is up at the end of the month." I was too tired to do anything else, but I managed a weak smile. I don't know why, but for some reason I decided to check my phone before I went to bed.

"I told you everything would be ok." The text from Kayla read. Alright, I admit it. She was right. The Houses are always right. Everyone else lies. I know how the story goes.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
